


Finally Mine

by catSaysMeowww



Series: Interconnections [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Smut, First night as a married couple, M/M, Marriage, Monkey D. Luffy Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catSaysMeowww/pseuds/catSaysMeowww
Summary: After four years of dating, Law and Luffy are finally tying the knot. A wedding is always full of surprises, and that’s no exception to the Monkey-Trafalgar couple.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Interconnections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040621
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91
Collections: Trafalgar Law x Luffy





	1. The Morning Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and feedback on my previous fic :) It made me really happy. This fic is just me being self-indulgent, since I love wedding Lawlu.
> 
> Just some context, Luffy works at an animal shelter and Law works as a Veterinarian. Law is currently 26 and Luffy is 24.
> 
> It's not that important for this series, but I do intend on writing a prequel about their dating days :)

“I-Is is straight now? I can’t tell anymore.”

Law adjusts his bowtie for what seems like the 100th time, one may argue that his constant fiddling is causing it to crumple.

“Oh my god. I already told you, it looks FINE.” Sachi rolled his eyes. Penguin had already given up on the guy and was chilling on the couch scrolling through social media.

“It’s not like Luffy’s gonna care if your bowtie is slightly creased anywa-”

“It’s WHAT??”

Law scrambled to look in the mirror again, sure enough there was a slight crease at the end. Oh god, he’s going to have to iron it out again, and all this panicking is making him sweat. He should get his makeup touched up agai- Oh and while they’re at that maybe his hair-

“LAW”

A firm hand gripped his shoulders and turned him around. His two best mates and childhood friends, Penguin and Sachi were staring at him dead in the eye.

“Your wedding is in 3 hours. It’s supposed to be the best day of your life! You’re freaking out way too much for god’s sake.”

“Yeah, we already helped to make sure all the preparations are ready. We’ve even received the extra order of food just in case Luffy’s extra hungry. Plus, you’re looking good, Luffy's gonna look good. It’s going to be great!”

Law takes a moment to inhale a couple of deep breaths. They’re right. Normally, any sort of plan he concocts ends up in shambles, thanks to a certain Luffy *cough cough*. But today, just this ONE day was the day that he couldn’t let that happen. He had spent the last 6 months planning, organizing, RE-planning and RE-organizing every single step, just so he could make it perfect. But knowing his garbage luck and Luffy’s ability to ruin every plan possible, he can’t help but worry. He’s so nervous right now he almost feels like throwing up.

Law and Luffy had been dating for the past four years. Throughout those four years, they’ve been with each other every step of the way. Luffy had been with him during his darkest days and he had been with Luffy during his. Law had promised him that once he graduated from college, he was going to pop the question and when he did, Luffy accepted it without a moment of hesitation.

The fiery ball of energy, love and passion, Monkey D. Luffy, chose to marry him. Despite all his flaws and insecurities, Luffy had put up with him for four entire years and wants to continue spending the rest of his life with him.

God, Trafalgar D. Water Law, get a grip. You’re about to marry the man of your dreams! The last thing you want to do is ruin it for Luffy.

Law lets out a deep sigh and takes a good look at himself in the full-length mirror. His sleek black hair had been combed and styled back. His facial hair neatly trimmed, and his trademark gold earrings are now replaced with diamond studs. His tailor made suit fits him like a glove, beautifully accenting his physique. His bowtie, which he had been fussing over the past 30-minutes finally looks semi-decent, the crease now barely noticeable.

It’s going to be okay.

Law already knows that no matter how this day turns out Luffy’s just going to drag it into his own pace and run with it. All while carrying that big, silly, *sigh* adorable grin on his face. Meanwhile Law’s been over here freaking out over his stupid bowtie, when he should be thinking about his soon-to-be husband in the room beside him, getting ready with his own groomsmen and bridesmaids.

God, why can’t he be like Luffy and just stop over-thinking for once.

* * *

“N-Nami!!! How do I put this thing on?? It’s not working again!”

“Oh my god. LUFFY.” Nami stomps over to the mirror, spins Luffy around, grabs the stupid bowtie and straightens it before brushing off any extra dust on the suit.

Luffy stares long and hard at the mirror, not saying a word.

“What now??”

“Are you sure you did it right? It still looks… weird.” His head tilts slightly as he stares harder into the mirror.

“Oh my god. I’m so done with you.” Nami spun around, heading back to the couch where almost everyone ready, except for Luffy.

“Nami!!!”

She paused her steps and sighed, “Luffy, we’ve been here for more than an hour just to get your suit on. Even Robin, Vivi and I didn’t take that long to put on our bridesmaid’s dresses! And we took like a hundred selfies in the changing room! I get that it’s your big day but usually it takes you less than a minut- maybe even less than a second to get changed. What’s with you?”

“I… I don’t know okay!!” Luffy cried out.

It’s true. Luffy knew that if this were any other day he wouldn’t even blink an eye over his looks. Even during his first date with Law, he just wore whatever felt comfortable and Law didn’t seem to mind either. Luffy certainly didn’t care about fashion, so what’s the big deal?

Well, it’s a big deal today. Because today, he’s actually getting married.

Monkey D. Luffy is going to marry THE Trafalgar D. Water Law.

The Trafalgar Law who’s looks and physique are good enough to rival any model and the same Trafalgar Law who’s the top graduate of his cohort and pretty much a prodigy in his field.

Luffy always knew that Law was admired by tons of men and women alike. But it wasn’t until today that the heavy realization had dawned upon him. That perfect man, Trafalgar Law was about to become his husband and Luffy felt completely out of his league.

When he and Law started dating, nerves were never an issue for Luffy. Falling in love with Law had felt natural. His instinct had naturally led him towards the biology student and he just went with it. He never felt any pressure to become anyone he wasn’t, and he knew that Law felt the same way. Falling in love with Law felt right.

Not today though. Luffy has never felt this nervous in his entire life and he has absolutely no idea what to do about it.

Since this morning, Luffy felt nauseous whenever he thought about the wedding. When Sanji had offered some snacks while he was getting his hair done, Luffy’s heart was racing so much he couldn’t even find the appetite to take a bite. Needless to say, both him and his crew couldn’t believe what was going on.

“Luffy”

Zoro’s steady voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you okay?”

Luffy took a moment to comprehend the question. Was he okay? He didn’t have any appetite the entire day, his heart is racing and he’s feeling nauseous. Shouldn’t he be having the time of his life today?

“Yea- No. I don’t know Zoro! What if Torao decides that he doesn’t want to marry me anymore!?“

Zoro let out a hearty laugh “That bad huh.”

Before Luffy could react, Sanji stepped him and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Cut him some slack you stupid mosshead. Luffy, you’re just feeling nervous about your wedding. It’s totally normal. Remember the morning of when the mosshead and I got married? That was so fucking hilari-”

“Shut the fuck up you pervert cook”

The memory made Luffy giggle. Zoro wanted to train to calm his nerves, but he was so anxious that he couldn’t even hold the sword in his mouth since his teeth kept chattering.

Luffy thought it was absurd and hilarious at the time, but right now he totally gets it.

“He’s right about it being normal you know. You’re just feeling overwhelmed. Think of today as just another day to celebrate you and Torao-kun’s love. Just that all of your friends and family are here to celebrate it with you.” A gentle hand laid on Luffy’s shoulder. Robin’s always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Luffy smiled at Robin. He thought about all their friends arriving at the reception hall, all the crazy dance parties that will happen after the ceremony. All the FOOD.

Most importantly, Law will be there, and Law will be his.

Oh god, just that thought alone is already making him sweat again. Why can’t he be calm and cool like Law?

Law always seems to know what to do…

“Just be yourself and have fun Luffy. In fact, I’m pretty sure that Torao-kun is just as- if not more nervous than you right now.” Robin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter :) The next one will be of the actual wedding.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!.  
> Behind the scenes facts: The most challenging part of the wedding planning was deciding on the Menu. Since Luffy would just eat everything and say "it's all good Torao! I can't decide!" Which drove Law nuts.


	2. Alliance for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty nervous since I think everyone has their own expectations of Lawlu wedding. This is just my rendition :x I hope you guys will like it.

It’s finally time.

Law was standing under the wedding arch, attempting to trace the letters on his fingers like Luffy always does.

Luffy has a habit of doing it whenever they were alone stargazing under the night sky or when they’re under the sheets cuddling. He claims that it relaxes him, but Law doesn’t get it. The motions fail to calm him nerves as he’s further reminded of what’s to come. His hands started trembling, his head feels dizzy and he’s starting to sweat under his suit.

Yet, he’s never felt happier, never felt more excited in his entire life.

He took a deep breath and began to take in the venue around him. It was a culmination of blood, sweat and tears chipped in by him, Luffy and their tight-knit circle of friends.

The wedding was held outdoors, right by the beach. An easy choice for both him and his fiancé due to their mutual love for the ocean. The vast seas and boundless horizon was something he greatly admired. Unsurprisingly, those qualities greatly reminded him of Luffy. The parallels made his love for the two grow even stronger.

The sounds of the waves gently washing up to the shore, the birds chirping into the distance and the fresh ocean scent. Just being here brought back many precious memories. Happy tears and frustrated cries, joyous laughter and pained whispers, desperate kisses and longing touches were all done right by these beaches, and Law cherished every single one of those memories.

He turned his attention to the slow stream of incoming guests who were making their way from the “reception hall”. A pure white tent draped with lace and makeshift fairy lights fixed up by Usopp. The fabric was steadily supported by sand-colored wood frames set up with the help of Franky. The fabric was slightly see-through, partially letting the evening sunlight trickle in, while still allowing guests to admire the shimmering stars at night.

The reception area was turned into a photo booth of sorts. Just Law’s old polaroid camera placed atop an unused wooden barrel along with some hand-made props. Cardboard signs scribbled with cheesy pirate-themed phrases thought up by Luffy, such as “Honorary member of the LawLu grand fleet!” to go along with their ocean-side wedding.

Under the tent, simple wooden chairs were decorated with a soft silk bow tied at the back. The banquet table is barely wide enough to fit everyone in. Although the space would be a little tight, Luffy and Law didn’t seem to mind. Recalling Luffy’s word’s “We’re all family now Torao!”, with that beautiful smile on his face.

The entire dining area was intricately decorated with a mixture sunflowers and Queen of the Nights. Each one hand picked and cared for lovingly in Robin’s Flower shop before being brought over. When asked about the type of flowers, she simply laughed and claimed that they reminded her of the two of them. Right as the evening sun approached, the Queen of the Nights started blossoming it’s shimmering white petals.

Everything about the ceremony had some hand-made touch to it. Even the arch he was standing under was crafted by Jean Bart and painted with ivory swirls by Ikkaku.

Even though Law had already secured a job, he had only worked for a couple of months at best. Neither he nor Luffy had the budget for a high-end wedding. However, the moment his friends heard about their wedding, almost everyone chipped in to help without asking for a single thing in return. It was a pain in the ass to organize everyone together, but they made do with what they had, and Law wouldn’t trade it for the world.

As Law was gazing into the sandy beaches, the accents of white from the wedding décor, accompanied with the pristine white sand started to remind him of his home in Flevence, and his family.

“Mom, Dad. Lami… I wish you guys were here for this moment.” He whispered.

His breathing was speeding up as the feeling of panic started to creep up.

Right before he gets too caught up in his emotions, a soft bump on his shoulder grounded him.

His two best friends, Penguin and Sachi were right beside him, grinning from ear to ear as if giving a silent thumbs up.

Law nods his head gently, reassuring his friends. Whenever he thought about his family, he couldn’t help but choke up. Lami would have loved to meet Luffy..

Most of the guests have already settled in. He and Luffy’s college friends, Ikkaku, Jean Bart, Kidd, Killer, Bonney, Drake and Coby were all seated together giggling and whispering to each other about god-knows what. All while sneakily stealing glances towards Law. Probably some stupid bet like how he’ll cry during the wedding or something. He’s going to have to kill them for that later.

On the other side, Luffy’s friends and family were starting to mingle between their chairs too. His direct family Garp and Dragon were right in front, seated beside Dadan and Sabo who were drilling holes into him using their glare. Sabo’s wife Koala was frantically trying to reassure her spouse while sporting a sympathetic smile at Law. He scoffed at the sight. Law knew the two weren’t actually planning on hurting him. They actually got along quite well during his frequent visits to Luffy’s hometown. All it took was well… an entire year of them dating. Oh well, better late than, never right?

Just as Law had started to calm down, Brook settled into his piano chair. He took a quite glance at Law and gave him a thumbs up before playing his and Luffy’s favorite song.

The sun was gradually setting into the oceans, painting the sky with beautiful hues of baby pink, blue and orange.

It’s happening.

* * *

Law’s eyes were glued to the corner of the beach which led towards the hotel they had booked.

Now one would assume that it’s usually the father or father figure who walks the bride down the aisle. But this is Monkey D. Luffy and if anyone knew Luffy, he didn’t do things the “usual way”.

Before Law could comprehend anything, a grand presence swooped down the aisles. There was Monkey D. Luffy, accompanied down the aisle by the Straw-hat crew.

Kidd and Drake burst into laughter, Garp choked on his rice crackers, Coby stared at the crew in awe, his eyes welling up with tears from the sight and Sabo was taking as many pictures as he possibly could with his camera.

Law and Luffy never felt the need to enforce a dress code. It seemed way too formal and they both believed that people should wear what they felt most comfortable in. Although, that didn’t stop everyone from stepping up to the occasion.

Flower boy Chopper was prancing at the side, dressed in an adorable little suit and tie while scattering white and cream coloured flower petals. Giving way for the man of the evening. 

Leading the front was Monkey D. Luffy, with Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji by his side. Both of them decked out in their jet-black suits, complemented by their green and yellow neckties.

Right behind was Nami and Vivi, followed by Franky and Robin. The ladies had all agreed to wear matching bridesmaids’ dresses despite Luffy saying that they really didn’t need to. The ladies insistent otherwise. Of course, they had to! Else, the pictures wouldn’t look as good!

Each of them wore a different shade of coastal tone. The dresses themselves were uniquely different, each complimenting their own style and personality. Nami was wearing a backless sky-blue dress, while Vivi was in a satin seafoam halter dress with her hair tied into a messy beach bun.

Trailing behind was Franky and Robin, who were walking together with the fingers interlocked. Franky wore a blazer with a floral dress shirt underneath while Robin sported a beautiful off-shoulder navy blue gown.

They looked like organized chaos. They are the straw-hats.

While everyone was busy either laughing, gawking or drooling over the crew, Law was in his own space.

The moment Luffy came into view, he pretty much forgets how to breath.

He looks _gorgeous_.

Their eyes lock for a second and it felt like time has stopped for Law.

Luffy is dressed in a pristine white suit. The color complimented his sun-kissed skin. The fabric hugs every inch and curve of his body. The blazer wasn’t too tight but fitted enough to show his lean body. The pants perfectly accenting the soft curves of his hips and ass. Luffy’s hair was kept as it, only gently brushed to soften it up, adding to his playful charm. The trademark straw hat hung from his neck, something both him and Luffy agreed didn’t need to be taken off.

Law had expected Luffy to be carrying that goofy wide grin of his during this moment. But what he’s greeted with was a soft innocent smile and blushing red cheeks as Luffy continued to walk towards him. Almost reminiscent of the time they shared their first kiss.

Trafalgar Law was about to marry this man.

Never in his 26 years would Law have thought that his marriage would play out like this.

Luffy came into his life when he expected no one else to be there. He didn't expect anyone to understand what the hell he was going through, let alone care enough to help. Law was trapped, alone in crushing darkness and honestly, so was Luffy.

Even so, Luffy offered Law his warm hand and radiant smile. Even when he himself, was being crushed from his own demons, he wanted to share what little warmth he had within him with Law. Luffy genuinely wanted Law to feel happy and for Law to feel loved.

Law never expected his marriage to turn out into how it did, and he meant that in the _best way possible_.

* * *

Luffy wanted to smile. His heart was racing, and he was so happy to see all his friends and family waving that he was dying to give the biggest smile possible.

But he couldn’t.

Not when he saw Law waiting for him under the arch.

His whole face froze up as he eyed his fianc-no. _Husband_.

He always knew Law was handsome. But this, was beyond anything Luffy could ever fathom.

His sleeked back hair was combed back beautifully, and the minimalistic natural makeup brings out his rich gold eyes. Those same piercing eyes that staring right back into him as though he was a pile of priceless treasure.

His suit.

Luffy’s seen Law in suits before. Occasionally when Law had to dress up for a presentation in his college classes, he’d wear a simple white dress shirt with a blazer and pants. That already drove Luffy crazy.

But this, this was on a whole other level.

Law always looked stunning in black. Something about him resonated so well with the color. It was like Law was made to look good in black and this suit brought out _every. single. aspect. of. that._

From his fitted blazer that hugged his toned physique, to his tightly tapered pants, which emphasized his exquisitely long legs. Everything, and by that he means EVERYTHING about that man looked amazing.

For a moment, Luffy found it hard to believe that he was even allowed to marry Law. Did the universe make some kind of mistake? Maybe in his past life, he was a hero who saved fallen kingdoms from evil and this was his reward. Whatever it was, Luffy was thanking all the possible gods and deities out in this world for the gift that was Trafalgar Law.

A soft nudge on the feet by Zoro snapped Luffy out of his trace.

Oh. Right. The wedding.

Luffy continued to walk towards the arch. Each step feeling painfully slow, but his body still struggles to move. 

He tries to grin but only managed a small smile. His face feels incredibly warm.

His mind was only focused on gravitating towards Law, who was staring back at him with an equally passionate energy.

* * *

The piano playing stopped. The enthusiasm from the crowd died down into hushed whispers as everyone focused their attention to the couple in front. The rest of the straw-hats were spread across the sides, along with Penguin and Sachi who were eagerly waiting for the big moment.

Law and Luffy were standing at the center of the arch, gazing into each other’s eyes. Neither of them saying a word or moving an inch.

Jimbe cleared his throat, bringing the audience’s attention back. Law and Luffy had entrusted him with the honor of wedding them. He was there with Luffy during his first encounter with Law and even back with the little interactions they had then, there was a tiny voice within him that told him they’d be something special.

“Luffy-kun told me a few hours ago that he’s hungry so I’ll try my best to keep this short.”

 _Of course._ Law rolled his eyes playfully.

“Today, we are here to witness the marriage of Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law. Throughout my years of knowing them, I’ve seen both of them grow and overcome every obstacle they faced. Their alliance has been built on strength, trust and love, and I have no doubt that the two of you will continue to grow stronger together.”

Jimbe gave a proud smile, turning to Law.

It was his turn to say his vows and it was also the perfect time for Law’s mind to completely forget his meticulously crafted script.

His heart was pounding so loud, he was starting to wonder if everyone else in the crowd could hear him too. Their eyes all glued expectantly at him and Luffy.

“U-um.” He stuttered. The crowd fell into complete silence.

How Law was going to get through this in one piece, he had no idea. But it was now or never.

He took a moment to compose himself, focusing the memories he shared with Luffy and the love they had for each other.

“D-Do you remember the first time we met on this beach? At the time, we barely knew each other but even then, I felt like we shared a bond.”

Law took in a shaky breath before continuing.

“We were both so broken that, on a whim I jokingly proposed that we form an alliance.” His voice softening for a moment.

“But… I want to let you know that I’m sorry.”

Luffy’s eyes widened, his smile started to fade.

“It was supposed to be an alliance. B-but I always got the better end of the deal and was never a fair alliance to begin with.” His eyes started to water.

“Sometimes I wonder if you even knew what an alliance meant at the time.” He huffed between tears.

“That’s why I want to restart our alliance. This time, I want it to be equal. I want to make you smile like how you’ve made me smile until my cheeks started to hurt. I want to give back the same amount of love and comfort you’ve been selflessly giving me for the past four years. I want this thing to be a proper alliance, for life. And I only want it to be with you, Luffy.”

Luffy couldn’t control the tears welling up. He couldn’t form words even if he wanted to. His lips were trembling as he stared back as Law’s tear-filled eyes.

“Arggkjfng LET’S JUST SHUT UP AND KISS!”

Before Jimbe got to say what’s left of his part, Luffy grabbed Law by the collar and crashed their lips together. Both of them lost in their kiss as tears spilled out of their eyes. Luffy’s arms wrapped around Laws neck and Law brought his hands around his hips. Their heads tilt further as they continued to fall deeper into the kiss.

The crowd erupts in cheers.

Dadan was a sobbing mess. Sabo couldn’t stop his endless stream of tears and Koala was starting to panic as her tissue supply dwindled.

Kidd jumps out of his seat yelling “HA! I told you they’d both cry”. Killer and Drake groan at their losses and hands Kidd the bill.

Garp was bursting out in laughter “About damn time!”. Dragon just nodded his head in silence and clapped.

The straw-hats were ecstatic.

“Oh my god. Are you actually crying stupid cook?”

“Shut up stupid marimo! You’re crying too!!”

Nami rolled as eyes as she handed them both tissues, while still wiping the tears off her face. Vivi couldn’t stop giggling at the sight.

“I love you guys. Dammit!!” bawled Franky as Robin gently patted his back and giggled. Her other hand holding and swinging Chopper’s as he was still bouncing and cheering.

The married couple finally pulled away from their kiss. Their foreheads gently pressed again each other as Law brings his hands to brush gently across Luffy’s cheeks. His tear-stained cheeks warm up as he giggles.

Before Law had the chance to say anything, Luffy took his hand and turned to the crowd before finally giving his signature wide smile.

“GUYS! LET’S PARTY!!!!”

* * *

The next few hours went by like a blur.

There was way too much food, booze and loud music for Law to even comprehend what the hell was going on.

One moment he was seated at the banquet table, squished beside his now husband who was practically inhaling the table itself and in the next, he was getting threatened by a drunk Sabo and Dadan. Both of them so wasted they couldn’t even tell that they were talking to a barrel while Law escaped to safety.

That didn’t even last long as he immediately bumped into Kidd, who dragged him into a drinking competition. They both end up tied. Kidd passes out, face first into the sand. Law, who was now barely able to walk in a straight line, stumbled to the quieter corner of the beach.

A small campfire had been a few meters away from the main party. Zoro and Robin were sitting on a fallen log having a casual conversion while drinking some beer. They both seemed to notice Law and gave him a small nod before Robin stood up to look for Franky.

Law took a seat at the other end of the wooden log and hummed a quiet tune as he watched the waves crashing onto the shore. Zoro was one of the few friends he was able to enjoy a comfortable silence with.

“Law.”

Law tensed up for a moment. Zoro was using his serious tone. A tone that reminded him of the first time they had a serious conversion. Law had just started dating Luffy for a few months and Zoro basically gave his definition of “The talk”. Thinking back about it still gives Law minor PTSD till this day.

“What is it?” he responded.

There was a moment of pure silence and Law was pretty sure the temperature had somehow dropped by a few degrees.

“I wanted to say thanks.”

“Wha-?”

He turned to look at Zoro, who was now gazing into the flames of the campfire. 

“For taking care of Luffy.”

Zoro took a swig of beer. He swished the drink inside the mug, as if he was gathering his thoughts.

“If it weren’t for you, Luffy would be… ”

He took in a deep breath before continuing.

“I’ve just never seen him in that state before.”

This time, Zoro finally turned to face Law, looking straight at him except that he had this… pained look in his eyes.

“You saved him Law. Thank you.”

Law stared back in disbelief before shaking his head and sighing with a slight smile.

“I should be the one thanking him.”

Before he got a chance to say anything else, Zoro stood up and placed a firm hand onto Law’s shoulder.

“No need for wishes since I know you guys will have a happy marriage.” He smiled, before turning to head back to the party.

“Thanks, Zoro-ya.”

The singing and dancing of the party could still be heard faintly in the distance. Law was completely alone at the campfire.

_You saved him Law._

Did that conversation really happen or did his drunk mind conjure that up. The empty mug in the sand that Zoro left behind was proof.

“I saved him _?_ Please. Who’s actually the one being saved here?” He whispered to himself.

Law watched the embers of the campfire flicker into the night sky, focusing on the sounds of the wood crackling. His mind still unable to process the events of the day.

Before his mind could register his surroundings, Law heard a voice and a blur of white flashed into his vision.

“TORAOOOOO”

Next thing he knew, a body lunged towards him, flying at such force he almost fell straight into the campfire.

Luffy’s laughter filled the air and Law’s initial annoyance pretty much vanished into thin air.

However, as soon as their eyes met, Luffy’s laughter died.

“Torao. Are you alright?”

That was the last thing Law expected to hear. He turned his head to face Luffy, who was staring back at him, concern and worry filling his large brown eyes. 

“Yeah. What makes you think I’m not?”

“Because you’re crying.”

Law’s eyes widened. His hand came up to feel his cheeks are sure enough there were tears. When did he started crying? Did Zoro know? Why didn’t he say anything?

“I- I’m sorry. Probably the booze or something. Fucking Kidd.”

He brought his hand up to wipe his tears, only to realize that the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Tora-”

“It’s nothing. It’s just the-”

He stopped midway as he looked at Luffy. This was the first time in the wedding where they were alone together. Luffy’s still looking at him with those beautiful eyes. The moonlight reflecting the deep chestnut color. Those eyes that were always empathetic, never showing a sign of sympathy. Those were the exact same eyes that caused him to open his closed-off heart, all those years ago.

The realization finally dawned upon him.

“I’m just really happy Luffy.” He admitted was a soft smile.

Law didn’t think of it, but he finally realized. All those jitters, heart racing and tingles he felt throughout the day. The reason for his stupid tears right now was because he just felt happy. So happy that he didn’t know what to do about it.

He instinctively brought his hands to cup Luffy’s cheeks and slowly pulled him closer. Luffy’s eyes softened at the action, his eyes closing as his lips touched Laws. The kiss was slow and gentle. Each of them taking turns to glide over the other’s lips with no one being fully in charge.

When they finally parted for some air, their foreheads continued to rest against each other, and their noses almost touching. The only sounds they heard was their gentle panting.

“I really love you Law.”

“I really love you too Luffy.”

A moment of calm silence later, Law couldn’t help but chuckle. As much as he tried to ignore it, hearing his name said by Luffy sent weird chills down his spine. The only time Luffy called him that was either when they were having really passionate sex or when Luffy was really pissed off at him. 

“After all these years of you calling me that stupid nickname, all it took was a ring to get you say it properly? As much as I hate to admit it Luffy, for the love of god, please stick to “Torao”. Or at least, keep it till you can’t hold it back anymore.” He smirked at the last line.

Luffy jabbed a playful punch to his chest and huffed. “Good. Cuz it felt weird saying it like that too!”

The sudden shift in mood made them both break out laugher.

Law really was in a good mood today. He cried, smiled, and laughed way more than he’s ever did in a single day. As he was catching his breath, he coudn't help but act selfishly for this one night. While Luffy was still laughing, Law swiftly pulled him into another deep kiss, this time getting a firmer grasp of his slim waist. His other hand exploring the luxurious soft material of the suit, gradually moving down Luffy’s body before stopping to stroke his inner thigh.

Luffy didn’t seem to mind Law’s actions in the slightest. He tilted his head slightly, moaning softly into the kiss. His hands sneakily roamed beneath Law’s blazer, feeling up his toned back.

For the entire day, they barely had a second to themselves and now that they finally had it, neither of them wanted to give it up.

Just as the kiss was becoming more heated, Nami called out for them from the party. The night was getting late and it was finally time to pack everything up and call it a day.

As they pulled part and took a moment to catch their breaths, the air regained its serenity as the two of them silently helped the other to smoothen each other’s clothes.

“Let’s go help them Torao!” Luffy jumped up and offered his hand to Law.

Law took his outstretched hand and gently kissed the back of it, slightly hesitant to leave their little bubble but doing so anyway.

“I mean, the sooner we help, the sooner we can head back to the hotel, right...?”

Law turned towards Luffy, who’s cheeks were slightly red, and eyes were gazing shyly at the sand beneath his feet.

Before Luffy turned up to face him, Law’s grip on his hand tightened and he dragged Luffy towards the direction of the party.

“Let’s hurry up and help them then.” he mumbled, the moonlight just bright enough to highlight the subtle blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't make it too cringey or fast-paced. (I might edit it in the future if so) I really enjoyed writing this chapter though!  
> I'm always open to constructive criticism.  
> Behind the scenes fact: Law and Luffy's wedding suits were a wedding gift from the local tailor Kinemon who owed Luffy and Law a great debt for finding his lost son Momonosuke.  
> Here's a picture how I envisioned the sky to look during Law and Luffy's wedding: https://twitter.com/catsaysmiao/status/1336320911209730052


End file.
